


Finally free

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slave Derek, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the words collar, indication and acceptance.





	Finally free

**Author's Note:**

> Today's words on [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) had both me and [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) immediately thinking slavery. I made myself cry writing mine, then I read hers and cried more. I want to expand this, I might, I hope I will, because I want to read more of this. Slavery AUs are my kryptonite xD (also, it has Kira!!!)
> 
>  
> 
> ([On tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/171206005642).)

It had taken Derek a long time to stop fighting, but after years of no indication that he’d ever be free again he had come to a sort of acceptance. _Given up_ , Stiles would say.

He tried not to think, not to hope, even when they fought, even when his captor fell dead to the floor, and it wasn’t until Stiles carefully unclasped Derek’s collar that he dared to believe.

“Derek?” Stiles’ voice cracked as tears filled his eyes.

Kira’s smile was soft, warm. “Can you walk, Derek?” Derek nodded numbly as Stiles heaved a sob. “We should go then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
